Willem V Rembrandt
Willem V. Rembrandt is the third and last romanceable character from The Sword of the Queen (Season 8). He is a Dragonkin and the Headmaster of Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy in Season 6. Appearance In Zeus' route his physical appearance was described as: "His skin was as pale as porcelain, his eyes glowed like rainbow, and his head grew two curled horns. His inhuman beauty left the MC] staring in awe". He also has long, black hair, pointy ears and long fingernails. He also seems to wear long earrings and carry some sort of staff. In the event Lively Little Friends, it was disclosed that Rembrandt, has a tail resembling that of lizards. Disguise: tiny stuffed animal with brown fur, big ears with a horn in the right ear, and a lizard tail. He wears a purple bow and a dark blue waistcoat. Apart from the horn and lizard tail, his disguise appearance is similar to that of Taffy's. From season 6 to the end of season 7 (Lucious' route) he's called by all the prefects as "Strange Taffy". Plot 'Season 6' Willem V. Rembrandt showed upon campus as the new Headmaster unexpectedly, just after Headmaster Randolph retirement. Willem wasted no time to reveal the secret of the Night Class and was working for a new future for the academy. The first time Liz meets him officially (in Zeus' route), she is astonished by his inhuman beauty. Rembrandt announces to her that, on Klaus's request, she has been selected to take the trial to become a prefect. Eager to show that she can meet his mentor's expectations, she happily agrees to it and thanks them for their trust. Rembrandt smiles and he even tells Klaus: "You were right, Klaus. I do like this one." They meet again in the party held for prefects and candidates, where he announces to Liz that Zeus was going to be his judge for her trials, which comes as a shock for her, since her first encounter with Zeus was not very good. Later, on Klaus suggestion, he gives Liz a brooch as a good-luck charm for her trial, which it turned out to be an object that Zeus and Lucious wanted, believeing that it would help them destroy the labyrinth and free Lucious from his prison. Rembrandt, like Randolph, was shown as a playful character and easygoing in some senses, such as the time when the Prefects wanted to convince Hiro to take the prefect trial. They all made it look like it probably was going to take all night and Zeus pointed that Prefects don't have curfews if they don't feel like to, however Rembrandt reminded them that, that rule is not for personal motives, but for when they're working and convincing Hiro was not an academic issue. But when Zeus got sad to hear that remark, Rembrandt implied that he would turn a blind eye. In Hiro's route Liz also thinks he's kind of creepy since he can smile while hiding something. Unlike Headmaster Randolph, Rembrandt doesn't seem to teach any asignature among his duties as headmaster, thus it's rarely seen outside his office or talking to other students beside the prefects or people from the Ministry like Klaus. He even uses his personal purposes in professional things such as the time when Liz (MC) took her second trial, he told her the task was to open and make a music box play again since it was enchanted. It turned out someone had enchanted his music box as a prank decades ago and he longed to hear his melody again. Or the time when asked Hiro to retrieve a Ministry lady's hat who was suppose to visit the academy soon. The MC character points out that whenever she takes a task by the Headmaster, she feels she is doing a personal errand for him. Hiro suggests that he probably uses the Prefect trials to do his personal things. He also has a spiral staircase storage room filled with many of his personal belongings where he tends to send the candidates to take at least one of the Prefect trials. Despite using students to do his things, especially the Prefects, he tends to be genuinelly concerned about or believed in them. Like when he tells Hiro that he personally believed he could be a Prefect, or when he accepted Liz (MC) as a judge. When Hiro declined at first the proposition of the trial he gets sad and also when Zeus is attacked and cursed he feels responsible for this and he promises Hiro he shall do anything to wake him up again. But his duties only go as far as to investigate some way to wake Zeus and uses the prefects to collect all the stuff needed. Also, noticing that Hiro feels bad about the whole situation he asks MC to calm and take care of Hiro. Rembrandt first appearance in his disguise form was in Zeus' route when Zeus, to show off his summoning abilities, tried to do a dragon summon (the spell was "Invocatio Draco"). He introduced himself as Taffy, Randy's familiar, but Liz noticed that he was not really the Taffy she knew. However, when she asked him if Randy, who loved experiments, had done one on him, the strange Taffy responded that "it was something like that". From then on, everyone referred to him as Strange Taffy. 'Season 7' In Caesar's route he discloses more about the Dragonkins. When telling how the Dragonkins remined a few due to Wizard's fear of their power, Liz can tell that the Headmaster looked very sad. And there's still a remaining puzzle, when Rembrandt says: "And... if one day, my people return, I'll finally...", but he never finishes his sentence and even though he chuckles, Liz still thinks he was sad reminiscing about the Dragonkins. Rembrandt also accidentaly kisses Caesar and turns him into a pig. Liz mentions that the Headmaster had a look of disgust that she'd never seen before and he even says: "To think that in my long life, the day would come that I would kiss a pupil." In Lucious' route, Liz, Alfonse and Yukiya find him fighting Hugo, who had already severely injured the headmaster. When asked by Liz why he was attacking the headmaster, Hugo enigmatically answers that he's part of the plan to protect the flow of time, along with the Elixir Seed (Alfonse's route) and the Star Sapphire (Caesar's route). The trio protects the headmaster and Hugo disappears. The three friends take Hugo back to the infirmary where Professor Merkulova and Alfonse are surprised to see how badly injured he is. Liz explains to the professor that she's already tried to heal him with a spell but it didn't work. Merkulova examines the wound and declares it's a cursed wound and that's why Liz's magic had no effect. They try to persuade the headmaster to rest so the professor can heal him but he tries to refuse, though he's weak. He inarticulates something about an important thing he must do: He must revive his comrades because they're all waiting. After that he collapses and Professor Merkulova says that now he has fainted it will be easier to take care of him. However, it remains a mystery for Liz as to why Hugo would do such a thing. During the same route, it's discovered that Strange Taffy is actually the headmaster. After Randy finds him caught in a whirlpool, he takes it to the castle, where the other prefects are. There, Strange Taffy transforms into the headmaster. At the beggining he's confused and doesn't recognize his whereabouts but after seeing the prefects he realizes that he has been discovered. Klaus arrives at that moment and, no longer addressing formarly to the headmaster, explains to the group that the headmaster has been conspiring all this time to revive the Dragonkins. This has lead to use the prefects to do certain things without them to truly know the meaning behind such actions. Hiro confesses to the prefects that he was indeed the person that stole the cameo of the Kingdom of Daylight's king in the Moonlight Butterfly case (Klaus II's route). And therefore, disclosing that it was the headmaster whom Hiro was talking to at the end of his route and he was the one who wanted to use BBW for his purposes (Hiros' route). Also, Klaus says that Rembrandt was the one controlling the Minotaur (Zeus' route) and he has been the one pulling the strings behind everything that had to do with the labyrinth, this is why he wanted a position of power such as the one as a headmaster. They all get upset for the betrayal and then Klaus arrests Willem for his actions. during this time, Willem doesn't deny any of his crimes nor he fights the arrest and he only seems to look at the floor always in complete silence. In Lucious's normal ending Liz is surprised to see Klaus in the academy. He tells her he's still investigating about what happened a few days ago and mentions that Willem's hearing is going to start soon. Liz asks him what's going to happen to him and Klaus says that "giving his circumstances, he should not get off too badly because he's a victim of a past conflict." Liz is relieved to hear it. Also, Klaus informs her that the academy will get a new headmaster soon and because of what happened with Rembrandt, the Ministry is going to be very careful and meticulous with the selection process. 'Season 8' He doesn't have a role in Hugo's route, but he's mentioned in some occasions, like when Liz recapitulates about some past events (from season 6 to season 8) and mentions that he was the headmaster that took over Randolph's post and revealed the secret of the Night Class. The next time he's mentioned is when Hugo and Liz travel through time (an especial part of the Magical Board Game tournament) and Liz finds herself in a futuristic building gazing at a lighted metropolis. They suddenly see dragons coming and setting everything on fire. Hugo mentions that those were "the Black Dragon Knights that Rembrandt revived", the strongest and worst enemies the wizards will have to deal in the future. And the third time he's mentioned is in Hugo's happy ending, when Vain tells Hugo that as long as Rembrandt and Felix are alive, the threat is still there". His route starts where Hisoka's left. The future has already arrived but it's not what Rembrandt expected to be and he also mentions that "she" isn't there either, which makes him to wish for time turning back. Then, apparently, you (as reader/player) are taken back to the Castle in the Sky, where Felix and Rembrandt have already united the two stones Daydream and Nightmare (Hugo's route) along with Hisoka's grandfather's watch. Felix mentions that these items will help to restore the Dragonkins back and, therefore, to rule the world once again. He even reprimands Rembrandt for his hesitation during the incident to retrieve the watch. Rembrandt apologizes for this and tries to show Feliz that he's going to help him to make the Dragonkins rise again. Felix mentions Rembrandt that for now they just need to wait for the Goldsteins to create the magical seed they were producing in the Goldstein's Laboratory to make it complete. The next scene shows the Prefects and Klaus to be seaching for something that, according woith the Ministry's informants, is supposed to be something that gives a clue about the recent branches that are falling from the sky. Liz mentions that, at the beggining they were just twigs and small branches, but then started to become larger until a big one destroyed a house. Liz finds a stone that seems to carry the Dragonkin's emblem and they all relaize that the branches came from the Castle in the Sky, which makes them assume that it was Felix and Rembrandt's doing. They decide to ask Elias for his magical boards again to go over there. Elias summons them to the academy and he shows them his latest invention, which is a ship that can float. Apparently he had used the same technology as the magical boards to create somenthing bigger, so everybody could ride on it. They all go to the castle, where they are met with Felix and Willem. Felix tries to start a fight with the prefects but he's stopped at the last moment by Rembrandt, which makes Liz to wonder if this is truly Rembrandt's wish. Then, before thing get uglier, the ground seem to crack and the prefects fall through the crak. Felix is a little upset that they got away again, though he seems happy that the castle is crumbling, which means that he is in the right path to break Lacan's seal. Willem asks him, if this is the only way, because he doesn't want to get any more casualties. Felix asks him if he's going soft due to his time spent with humans and warns about betraying his brethen. Rembrandt assures him he wants the Dragonkins to revive, which calms Felix. He then asks Willem to go and find the Crystal Goddes and to not to fail him. In the next scene, Liz is falling and from the castle in the sky and, at the last second, she uses a magic so the tres coud save her. While waiting for his Friends to find her, she wonders why Rembrandt and Felix didn't seem to bother abour the castle crumbling apart. At that momento, a pack of werewolves attacks her and she does her best to fight them. However, when two werewolves try to attack her at the same time and she loses her wand, she finds herself in disadvantage. Before, the pack could attack her, Rembrandt showed up and shielded her. After chasing the werewolves away, Liz asks him why he saved her. At first, Remrbandt only tells her it was because he saw her falling, and he refuses to give more explanation. He offered his unconditional protection until her friends find her. Though Liz doesn't really trust him completely, she accepts that he did help her with the werewolves and that she may as well stay with him for the time being. They start walking and suddenly starts raining. Liz's body's temperature drops and she starts to shiver and to sneeze. At first, Rembrandt tries to help by covering her under his cloak, but when he realizes that his cloak won't be enough, he sets to find a refuge. They find a house that, according to Rembrandt's observation, must have belonged to a grave-keeper. They enter the house and Liz is a little afraid of it, though she tries to hide it the best she could. They started a fire and, though she felt a little awkward at the beginning, Liz starts a little conversation with him. Willem opens up a little to her and reveals her that his magic's element is called Twilight (an element that only Dragonkins can possess). He mentions that there are only three elements that Dragonkins can possess: Daylight, Nightmare and Twilight. And it happened that Lacan, Felix and him had inherited those elements respectively and, because of that, they were called the reciters. He also discloses to her that they infused their power within a tool, sealing a part of them in those items. Liz notices that the names are the same as the stones of destruction and prosperity and Willem mentions that, indeed, Lacan and Felix created the stones and he created the Twilight pocket watch (Hisoka's grandfather's watch). Liz undestands now, ehy they were so keen to retrieve those objects. Liz also mentions to Willem that she liked his magic because she considered it to be beautiful, gentle and warm. Willem smiles at her and he tells her that that means a lot to him because it had been ages since someone had told him that kind of compliment. Liz is surprised to see him genuinely smile and she thinks (and confirms) again about how she had found him to be beautiful since the first day she met him. Soon, she started to doze off and Rembrandt encouraged her to rest. Feeling a little safe, she sleeps for a while. She dreams about a moment in her past when, apparently, she was helping/saving a wounded man, who seemed to find her innocence quite appealing. Next thing, she's awoken by Willem, who thinks is best to get going in order to find her friends. Personality He seems to like all the Prefects and tends to turn a blind eye to minor problems or deaf ears to insults, like when Zeus calls him "lizard" or "wily". Also he can be very protective of them like when the time when Hiro was accused by Klaus' boss for infiltrate in the Ministry and steal some items, Rembrandt shows up and gives Hiro an alibi. Though it's shown in Lucious' route that this was also to protect himself of being discovered. In his route, Liz and the other mention that his previous attitude and behaviour as headmaster was mysterious, which made them feel like they could reach to him easily. Liz also mentions that it was lik him wearing a mask. However, in the same route, they realize that he's quite easygoing and that he does enjoy the joy and happiness friends share together. Liz is happy to see him smile more and more. He has even mentioned that he loves to see Zeus, Hiro and Lucious arguing over trivial things. He seems to enjoy chess. In one of the events he asks Klaus to play with him and although he apparently had lost three times in a row he asks him to go for another round, showing that he is not a bad loser. Magical Abilities He is powerful in Light Magic, this is seen when he asked Zeus to invocate a fierga for Hiro's second trial. Just when everyone were having trouble concealing the creature, Rembrandt stepped up and used light magic to defeat the fierga. So he alone accomplished what four prefects could not. He is also capable of using magic circles. In season 7 it's seen that he can use some sort of ancient magic that can be very powerful. Events List In the following events he owned a side story: *After School Romance Trivia *He was introduced in Luca and Klaus' Event Stories of The Night Class. *He was the first Dragonkin mentioned in-game. *His first event CG was from Joint Trip! spin-off (despite not owning a story there). His chibi version was also released in this event announcement banner. *His first event story was from the star collection After School Romance, before his route was released. **His first event CG and story where saved the Group Memories, due to him not owning a route back then. **This event had a new outfit for him. *In the Spin-off, "Boys Night", is revealed that his favorite food is Dried Black Lizard. *On march 13, it was announced that he was going to be third romanceable character for "The Sword of The Queen". His route was officially released on March 17, 2019. Category:Characters Category:Side Characters